Fairy Tail: Reforged
by Herothenekoking
Summary: 50 years after the end of fairy tail a new journey starts, follow our adventures as they face challange never seen before, and try to reach their goal, one who want revenge on the beast that destroyed his people, another trying to find lost love, and one trying to find himself. (this is my first story any constructive criticism is welcomed)
1. Episode 1: Dreams

Fear. True fear. That's what I can describe the monster infront of me. Its humongous body, five stories tall, wings that can cover the night sky, bulging muscles taunt around its bones, Black scales almost like the void, razor sharp claws that extend to a yard, and glowing red eyes. In other words, a Dragon. Long thought to be extinct, but yet due to my stupidity and ignorance I killed my home. The beautiful buildings made from multied colored sandstone that could catch the eye, warm happy faces that greet you where ever you go. Gone in a black flame that destroys everything in its path.

The dragon lifts its head twords me and I know it wont kill me. It wants me to suffer, to live through this, its 'gift' to me. An arc of water hits its face scratching the scales, my eyes shift twords the direction the magic came from, and I see my mother, her long black hair once to her shoulders, singed and burnt to the tips of her ears, her fair skin coverd in scoot and caked in blood, she turns and looks at me, her teal eyes filled with tears. She opens her mouth to say something, but not before the dragon let's loose its flame, but instead of dying hey burning body stays looking at me, and in a cold, hollow voice she says.

"You did this to us Kylo. Your the reason we are dead. You failed everyone you loved. And now you are cursed to live alone." Skeletal hands ahead through the ground and grasp my ankles, I look down then back up, and I see the burning face on my mother, half gone, smiling wickedly at me.

"Wake up." I bolt upright in my bed a cold sweat, my sword in hand as I look around the dark room.

"The same nightmare again." I lift my right arm and look at it. The once badly burned skin now scared. I look down at my buses and see the fimmilar guil mark, a sword with dragons wings wrapping around it. "But yet real nonetheless." I flop back down into the bed and look up at the ceiling, then at the time lacrama by my bed 4:29 am. I close my eyes and slowly begin to drift off into sleep again. The nightmare starting over once more.


	2. Episode 2: West

Vrrrr, vrrrrr, vrrrrr.

I wake up groggily and slap the magic circle on my time lacrama, I then clamber out of bed and groggily stand, the wooden floorboards groan under my weight as I walk over to the old battered tunk that I keep my belongings in. I flip open the rusted lock and shift though some clothing deciding on what to wear today. After about ten minutes I settle on a white hoodie with the guilds logo on the back, paired with black jeans the knees faded with use.

After I'm dressed, I lace up my black boots and grab a gray glove with a cracked fairy tail logo on it and place it on my left hand. I look at myself in the cracked mirror, my flame like hair spiked up never to change no matter how many times I try to cut or dye it, my steel grey eyes still moist and filled with fear from the recurring nightmare that plages me. I shake my head and smile softly, hiding the fear that I always feel, and placing the mask that everyone but my closest friend West has seen me without.

"I wonder what jobs there are today." I turn around and see the familiar face of my roommate, West, his high reaches to about 6 feet and 7 inches, his body is built like that of an olympic swimmer, but due to his magic his appearance looks like that of a monkey, black fur covering everywhere but his chest, his palms, and his face, he has a tail that's about 2 and a half feet his emerald eyes sparkle with mischief, he is dressed in an open red vest, the grey guild symbol clear in the center of his chest, with black slacks, and has crimson colored wristbands on to complement his vest.

"Hey West, you want to join me on the walk to the guild?" He smirks and shakes his head.

"Not today Kylo, I have to go to the ceremony." He responds reminding me of the fact that today he would be recognized as one of the ten wizard saints.

"Sh!t, I forgot about that, I am still surprised that you've gotten so strong. It seems like yesterday that you were just learning that dragon slayer magic." I smile at the thoughts of him clumsy attempting to climb with his tail, experimenting with what he can and can't do. West nods and grins. "I know, those were the good ol' days. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and relive those moments." I nod knowing the feeling.

"So I'll see you there?" I ask stepping past him. He nods adjusting a wristband. "Yup, and can you remind the Guild Master about it?" I nod and begin to walk downstairs. "Sure thing."

I wave and exit through the two 10 feet tall doors of the original guild hall, beyond that is a forest that me and west have learned to call home, multiple craters and hills litter a clearing fifty feet to my left, created from years of sparring and trying to get stronger, though through all the times West and I sparred I could never beat him, even when he gave himself handicaps. I breath in the fresh air and begin to walk the well worn trail that leads into town. After about 10 minutes of walking I break through the forest and into town, noise seems to explode around me as people rush by to get to their jobs, kids playing and using basic harmless magic spells, I smile and begin to walk towards the center of town, right where the guild hall would be.


	3. Episode 3: West

As I walk towards the town square passing the old fairy tail guild hall, oncea place to wonderful heros, now a museum to the old guild. I take a look and and a small smile breaks across my face and I continue on my quest to the guild, street vendor's littler the sidewalk trying to get people to buy their goods, some even using flashy magic that catches the eye, wonderful mouthwatering smells of food cooking nearby, the crowd of people murmuring, shouting, and letting out gasp at some of the vendors. Once I come upon the main guildhall, based off of the rebuilt fairy tail guild hall after they were attacked by phantom lord, but instead of white it was more of a red brick and the red rooftops where black. As I walked in I sighed and looked around the grim feeling coursing through my guildmates. Wanting to know what's going on I tap one of my closest friends on the shoulder, she turns and looks at me, her eyes full of rage.

"Kylo! Thank god you're here. We need everyone we can get." She smiles and hugs me.

"Sky, what's going on? Why is everyone so grim?" She sighs and hands me a tablet lacrama. I look down at it and my face pales. "Dark Guild: Crimson Skull captures another Light Guild, forcing them under their banner." I look as Skyler, she nods and points at the town. Rosethorne, one that was just popped up about fifty years ago, and possibly one of the closest towns to Magnolia. "They are coming here aren't they?" She nods again.

"Kylo, we are preparing for war." I gulp and walks towards the guildmaster, Keith Ironlance one of the top four strongest members of the Ten Wizard Saints. He tops off at about 5'7, his rough salt and pepper hair recently cut to just above his ears, his steel eyes cold, surging with power as he looks at the rest of the guild. He walks up to the stage and clears his throat, hiv voice rough and gravely. "Allright! As most of you have heard, the Dark Empire Guild known as Crimson Skull is coming here, and we will have to fight to protect Magnolia! There will be major losses." Everyone mummers, concerned. Until he continues. "On their side!" A few of my fellow guildmates let out cheers and whoops. "We will wind and beat them! As the 10th strongest guild in Fiore!" More cheers. "We will win! Because we are the Draconic Blade Guild!" Everyone cheers and clanks of mugs full of beer and mead can be heard.

"I will have a team to focus on taking down their top men. The following guild members Please come to me." He clears his throat. "Kylo Raingaurd, Skyler Fullbuster, Samuel Fullbuster, Troy Hollow." People look around as a Man about two years older than myself, steps forward, he is around 6 feet, ruffled grey hair, and golden eyes, he has on a black torn trench coat and ripped Jean's, the guild emblem on his right pectoral. He stands right next to Samuel and myself. We turn to face everyone. They let out whoops and cheers, I smile and raise my arm, the others do so as well. "FOR DRACONIC BLADE!"


	4. Episode 4: Wizard Saints

A few hours later I walk out and look around, I notice rain clouds in the distance, but something seems off when I look at them, like an ominous feeling. I shrug it off as paranoia and walk to the town center where West ceremony should be. After a solid 10 minutes of pushing my way through a crowd of people I can finally see the stage that was set up for this occasion. I look up and see West, dressed in a red vest, black dress pants, two blacken steel arm guards cover his forearms, he has a white cape over him with the wizard saints emblem engraved onto the back. He looks around studying everyone and smiles. Beside him is one of the wizard saints, the former Fairy Tail Guild leader, Makarov Dreyar, I notice a few other of the older guild members of Fairy Tail in the crowd, but I turn my attention to the stage again as I watch West accept his role as one of the ten wizard saints. I clap and join him after the ceremony.

"It's now official Mr. Saint" I say jokingly. Slapping his back with a smile. " What's going to be your first job?"

"Well first I want to demolish that cake, and then probably a nap." He smirks and slaps my back causing me to go flying into a nearby table, something hot falling on my back.

"Ow, West, please watch your strength next time." I stand and stretch.

"Umm... Kylo, to have something on your shoulder." West points at my right shoulder and I look over, seeing that's it's on fire.

"Oh," I look at him, then it hits me.

"Crapcrapcrapcrap!" I run around a bit and roll around trying to put out the flame, only to end up rolling into a pool. I sputter around and swim to the top, spitting out some water. "There goes a hoodie..." I sigh and float around a bit, getting some chuckles after people notice I'm fine. "I'll just stay here for a bit." After a say that black rain begins to fall, none of us seem to notice something is wrong until it's too late, civilians begin to fall falling asleep nothing seems to wake them, the only ones who seem to be still awake are Guild Wizards and the few former Wizard Saints who came to celebrate west integration. Then a massive explosion rocks the town square, causing some chaos amongst us. West stands and starts barking some orders.

"Those from Saber Tooth, Mermaid Heel, and Grand Wyvern grab those who are asleep and take them somewhere safe," Two dozen people do as told. "Those from Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus help the wounded, everyone else who can fight get ready we are about to have company!" He glows for a second and his fur turns into steel like scales, his body doubling in size. Others leave to do as he ordered leaving only about a dozen of us here. In suspense we scatter and look around, I go northeast with Skyler and as we search for any enemies, we are attacked from behind, a black arc of water hits my shoulder and Skyler's back, she lets out a gasp and stumbles, blood pouring from the wound, flipping around I see a female figure cloaked in black attire her face covered by black hair with sandy blonde tips. It reminds me of my old home, how everyone there was born with the exact same hair coloration. I shake my head and focus.

"Who are you? And why are you attacking us?" I growl as I try to shake off the feeling that I know my foe, but something just seems so familiar. But without answering she attacks again slamming her hand onto the ground, spikes of black water erupt around her coming straight for me, she seems to be ignoring Skyler. Good, at least she can have some time to recover. I think as I jump and doge. "Skyler go, get help, I'll try to hold her off." I breath in and focus on my magic. "Aquariate: Slayers Blade!" my arms are enveloped in a golden water and two sabers form in my hands.

"Water gods red tide." She mutters as two blackish red spikes form on her elbows and she charges at me, I block her first attack with both of my sabers, the magic conflicting making ripples in the air around us, I see her other arm raise and she jumps back the same blackish red spike appearing from the bottom of her foot as she aim a kick at me, I jump back in time to avoid being impaled but the spike still scratches across my chest. She blocks an attack of ice from the right, Skyler is standing but she seems pale as if something was sapping her strength, she stumbles a bit and breaths in. "Ice Dragons Roar!" A spiral of ice erupts from her mouth and the Unknown Assailant blocks it but with a thick fog around us now skyler grabs me and starts to run.

"We need to go, she was just toying with you, and her magic, that water, is not right, we can't continue to fight her." Just then a wall of flames blocks our path. Looking up we see a man with scales covering his arms and a wicked grin. Dressed in similar black attire as the female attacker but he has a skull with a star around it on his wrist, the dark guild Crimson Skull.

"Rachel didn't finish you off? Even after all that talk of hating you after what you did to her home. What a shame." He chuckles as I hear footsteps behind me, I turn around to see the person who I was fighting earlier lower her hood and brush back her hair, I instantly recognize her, from my hometown, an old childhood friend, now snarling at me anger fuling her eyes.

"I wanted to see if it was him, the face confirms it, that scar is on the same side as that mask was on." She spits, before I have a chance to say anything or even defend myself, I hear in my ear, "I'm sorry for this." then ice erupts around me and covers me, freezing me in place, I see skyler walk past me as her guild mark shimmers to the Crimson Skulls. Before I black out I see her argue a bit with Rachel and point to her back, then everything goes black.


End file.
